This invention relates to a fan ceiling support assembly, and particularly to a new type of readily installed high load and high torque resistant assembly.
Mounting of ceiling fans is of particular importance inasmuch as they are sizable devices and the falling of such devices from the ceiling can result in substantial injury to persons struck by them. The support arrangements of the past have been found to be inadequate, and falling fan assemblies have incurred. Rotary ceiling fans have been conventionally installed by supporting the fan assembly on the outlet junction box. The underwriters code has taken notice of this particular situation and has proposed several changes in support arrangements for these ceiling fan units to provide fail safe installation.
For example, in most installations, where the fan assembly has been directly supported by the outlet junction box, the box does not have special provision for supporting such units, and further is of such light construction that it is not possible to provide the high load capability and torque resistant support required for adequate and safe fan assembly installation. Usually, a simply screw fastening for a fan assembly supported by a metal electrical outlet box has been used. The metal tabs on the box, containing only two threads have been relied upon to provide a support for the fan assembly. With pro-longer use of the fan, either vibration or torque load, wear down the threads, or the screw fastener backs out of the threaded tab, and the ceiling fan assembly comes loose.
Fan assemblies have also been supported on a J-hook, which ordinarily would appear to be sufficiently strong to support a fan assembly. However, it has been experienced that after a long period of time the rotational torque, particularly with respect to reversable fans, works the J-hook loose with the resultant falling of the fan assembly.
Plastic or fiberglass boxes have also been used, out due to their lack of strength, failure and consequent falling of the fan assembly has occurred.
In view of these shortcomings of the previous support arrangements, the instant hanger bracket and fan support assembly has been designed to overcome such difficulties.